


Golden Kisses

by sushiwrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6144411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushiwrites/pseuds/sushiwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A compilation of my Yachi kisses drabbles over at Tumblr, since she is just so shippable. YachiXMulti</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "We Can Never Be Together" Kiss Tsukiyachi

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous requested #25 "We Can Never Be Together" Kiss for TsukiYachi

Tsukishima didn't expect her to kiss back. Punch him in the face maybe, but for her to actually return his selfish kiss was the last thing he thought Yachi would do, considering…

They kept kissing relentlessly, as if a mere second apart from each other lip's would cause the world to end. Tsukishima became greedy. He wanted more. He wanted to touch her, to kiss her in more places. To make her his.

Yachi moved her hands from his shoulders to around his neck, closing the little gap that they had. Quickly, Tsukishima hoisted her on top of the nearby sink and deepened the kiss. He would have rather have had her legs around him, but her dress made it difficult to so. It wasn't long before she started crying. He ignored it.

A sudden noise from outside causes them both to freeze. They waited in silence until the footsteps had passed.

"Y-you should probably leave," she sniffled, avoiding his gaze. "It would be bad if someone saw us together."

"I understand," he replied, trying to remain cool. He looked at himself in the mirror. His suit was crinkled and his lips were stained with lipstick. She was right, of course, it would be bad if they were seen like this. "I'll leave first then."

"I'm sorry. I just can't."

He faced her. She was looking down, still on top of the sink, trying to wipe her tears away. There was no way he could smile at her to make it all better, but he had to say something to her.


	2. Awkward Kiss HinaYachi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #4: Awkward Kiss (HinaYachi)

They didn’t have their first date till three months after they officially started dating. Between volleyball practice and exams there was no time for them to spend time as a couple. Though, Yachi wasn’t worried. Just knowing her and Hinata had mutual feelings for each other was more than enough happiness for her. She didn’t want to be greedy.

That’s why when they did actually go on a date, Yachi couldn’t help to be a little bit happier. Hinata was the perfect gentleman. He bought the tickets to the movie (a comedy), and even picked out a cute little cafe afterwards (she was sure that he must have asked someone about it). Hinata even insisted that he walk her all the way to her apartment complex instead of the bus stop.

They stood in front of her building, holding hands. Neither of them wanted to let go.

“Yachi-san?” he asked suddenly. Hinata had a serious look in his eye, the kind that Yachi has seen him make when he wants Kageyama to do their freak quick. “Can I kiss you?”

Perplexed by the sudden question, Yachi blushed. Nonetheless, she gave him a small nod.. They were dating, so kissing should be fine right? She closed her eyes and braced herself for the impact. She wasn’t sure what to do, since most of her romantic experience came from shoujo manga.

After a couple of seconds, the kiss had not happened. She slowly opened her eyes and was met face-to-face with a red-faced Hinata. The gap between them was only mere inches.

“Ah, sorry,” he jumped back, his right hand still hasn’t let go of her. “I’m a little nervous.”

She smiled softly, “Me too. Do you still, um, want to?”

“Of course!” he replied. “This time I’ll do it properly.”

Yachi didn’t even have time to close her eyes before Hinata swooped down and planted a soft kiss on her lips. It lasted less than a second.

“So um, goodnight, Yachi-san!” he said quickly. She wished he wasn’t blushing as hard because she could only imagine what she looked like.

“Ah, goodnight Hinata,” she said. “Thank you for walking me home.”

When she got inside her apartment, she ran all the way to her room. Heart beating a million miles per minute, she put her hands to her face. Their first kiss was way too quick for her. She might be becoming a little more greedy.


	3. Kiss on the Forehead: KageYachi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #2: Kiss on the Forehead (KageYachi)

* * *

 

“I’m so sorry Tobio,” she wailed. Yachi and Kageyama were sitting in the middle of the bathroom floor. She was in her fourth month of pregnancy, and her morning sickness was at the point when it was not just in the morning. This time, she just barely made it in front of the toilet before emptying out tonight’s dinner.

“It’s alright,” he shrugged, handing her a water bottle he grabbed beforehand. “No big deal, this is suppose to be normal, right?”

“Yeah but-” Yachi’s face paled again. Quickly, she turned back into the toilet to give it another go. Kageyama awkwardly had one hand holding her hair while the other hand was rubbing her back. This time he handed her a paper towel to wipe her mouth. She accepted it and mumbled,“Thank you.”

“Are you feeling better?” he asked gently. She nodded, however, after two years of marriage, he knew when she was holding things back. He sighed and rubbed her back again. “What’s wrong?”

Yachi looked at him, her eyes already filled with tears. Kageyama panicked, though he was a full grown man now, Yachi’s tears could bring back to feeling like a helpless little boy. “You must be annoyed with me,” she cried. “We even went out to eat today and I just threw it down the toilet.”

“What? No, I’m not annoyed at all,” he replied quickly. He was warned that this was the time that he needed to be the most gentle with Yachi, but he still couldn’t help his panicked expression.

“Lair,” she sniffled. “I make you get whatever I’m craving for, only to throw up an hour later. And I’m always so bloated, you must hate to look at me now. I always look like such a mess and—–”

Kageyama cupped her face with his hand and kissed her forehead two times. Yachi looked surprised at his determination right now. “Listen, because I only am going to say this once.” She nodded. “Right now, at this very moment, you’ve never looked more beautiful to me.” She opened her mouth to say something back, but Kageyama didn’t give her the chance. “You are carrying our child. For better or for worse I am going to be right by your side for the whole thing. Even if tomorrow you say you want to leave, I’m not going to let you! I love you, bloated or not.”

Overcome with emotion, Yachi launched herself right into Kageyama’s arms and cried, “I love you, Tobio. I really, really love you.”

He responded by embracing her tightly (but not too tight), and planting kisses on top of her head and forehead. “Come-on,” he gently helped her stand up, and lead her to the sink. He gave Yachi her toothbrush and looked away, which left her confused. “Hurry-up and brush your teeth, so I can give you a proper kiss.”

Through the angle of the mirror, Yachi could see that Kageyama was indeed blushing furiously. Her husband always had a way with words, she smiled.

“Okay!”


	4. I Miss You Kiss (IwaiYachi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never realized how awesome this ship would be till now. haha  
> Prompt # 7- "I Miss You" Kiss (IwaiYachi)

* * *

Practice always ran until late night, so the only dinner he had was either cup ramen or convenience store food. Not very healthy, but his pile of homework kept him busy enough that dinner should be eaten quickly. That’s why he is always grateful when his girlfriend cooked meals for him. He would much rather eaten them with Yachi. Knowing that she came to his place to cook his meals was almost unbearable for him.

She would always leave little notes for him too, even though they could just message each other. Notes would say things like “Don’t forget to eat this warm” or “Keep fighting on!” or the one she always leaves him “I love you.” Iwaizumi was frustrated that they kept missing each other. He would think that if he ran a little more faster to home he would see her.

That’s why, when he come home and saw the lights to his apartment were turned on, he ran up three flights up steps despite having one of the most gruesome practices yet.

“Hitoka!” he shouted as he opened the door. He heard a loud scream, followed by an even louder crash. Dropping his bag on to the floor, Iwaizumi ran into the kitchen to find her shocked face and a pile of pots and pans on the ground.

“Hajime?” she gasped with a little confusion. “Why are you ho-? I mean, Why did you sho- No, that’s not it. Welcome home.”

He couldn’t take it anymore. Iwazumi skillfully avoided the thrown pots on the floor to reach to where she is. He easily put his arms around her and picked her up in a bridal style. “I’m home.”

“Yeah, welcome back,” she replied snuggling against his chest. “Are you hungry?”

“Starving,” he smiled, before placing his lips over hers for a passionate kiss. This was their first real kiss in a long time. Those quick ones before classes and practices were not cutting it for him today. He was making up for lost time.

They parted for only a second, as Iwaizumi hoisted up on the kitchen counter, but even that was too long for him. They resumed their intense kiss until till it was necessary to breathe. Iwaizumi looked smug at the fact that Yachi had a glazed look in her eyes, and that he was the one who made it so.

“Hey, why don’t you just live with me?” he asked, kissing her neck. He felt her tense up, but he couldn’t take it anymore. Not seeing her was torture. If they were living together they could at least have meals with each other.

Yachi pulled away from his embrace. For a split second Iwaizumi was scared that she would say no. However, when he saw her blushing face and wide smile that worry was thrown away.

“I can move in tomorrow.”


	5. Jealous Kiss (OikaYachi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favorite Yachi super rare pair/ crack ship. OikaYachi  
> Prompt #21: Jealous Kiss (OikaYachi)

* * *

“Tooru-san, please let me go.”

“No.”

“I have to get back.”

“No.”

Oikawa knew he was being childish, but it was for a good reason. He didn’t expect to spend his free Saturday in the library. That’s just how it turned out. What he had actually planned for his girlfriend was a surprise date on on the town. What he didn’t expect was when he got to Yachi’s building, his least two favorite people were already there waiting for her. Even more so, when she came down she smiled at them and they left together, like it was the most natural thing to do.

Which is why he followed them all the way to the public library. Once they sat down and started copying her notes, he sent her a message saying to meet him by the reference books (he picked the oldest section he could find so they wouldn’t be disturbed). When she did find him, he was glad to see that her eyes were elated to see him.  He couldn’t help but to pull her in an embrace.“You should ditch Tobio-chan and that Shrimpy to come on a date with me,” he mumbled.

“You know I can’t do that,” she touched his cheek, smiling at him. “They really need to study. We have exams next week.”

“Hitoka,” he whined. That was the answer he expected her to say, but not the answer he wanted. “You make it look like you like them more than your boyfriend.”

“That’s not tru-”

She didn’t get to finish her sentence before Oikawa kissed her full on the lips. He felt her relax upon his kiss, which made him deepen their contact. He kept kissing her relentlessly, sucking on the bottom of her lip. Yachi’s legs were starting to give out. With a mischievous gleam in his eye, Oikawa took this chance and leaned on to the bookshelf and sat on the ground, pulling Yachi on top of him until she was straddling him.

“Someone is going to see us!” she whispered, blushing madly.

“Unless they’re looking for the weather almanacs of the 1900s, I think we’re good for now,” he grinned. He continued to plant kisses on her neck and collarbone.

“T-tooru,” she whimpered.

“Hitoka, you might want to lower your voice a bit,” he smirked, he loved it when she said his name. “We are in a library, after all.”

“You’re not being fair,” she protested, pulling away from him, albeit reluctantly. “I really have to go now. Hinata and Kageyama might wonder where I am.”

He frowned. She always took her job seriously. Her dedication to see thing through was a trait he loved about her. He just wished it didn’t have to do with that stupid duo. “Fine, but I’m going to have to punish you for leaving me.”

Oikawa grabbed both of her hands and pulled her until his lips reached her neck. She squirmed on top of them as he kissed on her favorite spot, above the collarbone (which he found out about the last time they were together). Immediately Oikawa felt her hand reach up to her mouth to cover her gasp.  He moved his hands on her waist, to stop her from squirming around (it was a little too dangerous). He sucked harder on her neck until Yachi had enough willpower to  push him away.

“You left a mark, didn’t you,” she placed her her hand on the neck.

“Its proof of my love for you,” he placed his forehead on top of hers.

“How am I going to go back there? It’s going to be so embarrassing.”

“I think you look rather good with my marks on you,” he grinned. “Maybe it would teach that idiot duo to not mess up my plans with you.”

“You’re impossible, you know that?” she pouted.

“Nah,” he grinned and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. “I’m just a little bit jealous.


	6. Good Morning Kiss (KenYachi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #1: "Good Morning" Kiss (KenYachi)

* * *

 

When she entered his apartment the first thing she heard was that the television was playing game music. Yachi sighed. If the television was still on, that meant he didn’t even make it to the bed last night.

She took of her shoes, and left her bag on the kitchen counter before entering into the tiny living room. Just as he suspected, the television screen was stuck on the home-screen of some video game. Her boyfriend, also as she suspected, was sleeping on the couch. One of his hands was lazily over his stomach, while the other one was dangling on the side of the couch. The controller was on the floor. His hair pudding-like hair was unkempt as usual.

Yachi knelt down on the floor and poked his stomach. “Kenma, wake up.” He didn’t didn’t react to her touch. She didn’t like to be forceful when waking him up. Looking at her watch, she figured that they still had a little more time before classes would start.

She watched as he slept, his chest rising up and down in a synchronized rhythm. She noticed that his forehead was all scrunched up, like he was annoyed. She could only imagine what kind of dream he was having. Giggling softly, she took her finger and smoothed out his forehead wrinkles. His nose scrunched up a bit before he finally started to relax in his sleep. He would get mad at this, but he really did look like a cat taking a nap. A very cute, and sometimes grumpy cat.

Maybe it was because of curiosity, or maybe it was just because he looked really adorable sleeping, Yachi planted a soft kiss on his lips.

The action lasted a second, but that didn’t stop her from blushing and looking away from him. It wasn’t their first kiss, but they haven’t been dating long. Kenma is usually so reserved when showing display of affections that Yachi savored every touch she could get. Though, it didn’t stop it from being super embarrassing.  

“That was a quick one.”

She froze on the spot, there was no way she was going to face him now.

“Kenma, you were awake?” she squeaked, hiding her face with her hand.

“I heard you come in,” he yawned. “Didn’t think I would get attacked while sleeping though. Maybe I should change the locks.”

Yachi turned to face him with a flustered expression, but when she saw his smirk she calmed down a bit. “I didn’t attack you.”

“I know,” he pulled her closer to him. Yachi crinkled at the smell of his morning breathe, but nonetheless closed her eyes as Kenma gave her a proper kiss.

“Good morning.”


	7. Kiss On The Back (HinaYachi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #14: Kiss on the Back (HinaYachi)

* * *

 

After almost three years of being Karasuno's volleyball manager, Yachi Hitoka has seen almost every kind of injury. Nose bleed? Sprained fingers? Upset stomach? She knows how to cure them all. There was a time she considered going into nursing if design didn't work out for her.

"Hitoka-chan!"

She turned around to see Hinata coming towards her already in his practice clothes. Morning practice wasn't due for another half-hour, but Yachi came in early to make sure everything was in order.

"Sho-kun!" she said. "What are you doing here so early?"

"I came to stretch out a little more before practice starts," he smiled. "My back is killing me from that fall yesterday."

"Oh, well don't overwork yourself," she replied, then a thought occurred to her. "Ah, the nurse told me the other day that she had a cream that works well on bruises. Do you want some?"

"Really? That would be awesome," Hinata said. "Let's hurry!"

She smiled and walked with him to the nurse's office. Since it was still early the nurse wasn't in, but Yachi knew her way around having been there for supplies most of the time. She grabbed a small tub of cream and turned around.

"Ack!" she squealed, covering her eyes. Hinata was sitting on the bed with his shirt off.

"Hmm? Whats wrong?" he asked.

"Um nothing," Yachi replied as she went to sit on the bed next to him. "So it's on you back, right?"

"Yeah, kinda like on my right side."

By now she was even use to seeing half-naked boys, but she was use to seeing them all at once and not individually. Especially not one this close. His back was bigger than when they first met, she noticed. Larger and broader. He still wasn't as tall as Tsukishima, but that didn't mean he hasn't grown. He also has gotten a bit more mature, though his fights with Kageyama still haven't completely stopped, there were actual moments when he acted like a third-year. Several bruises were on his back. Their latest quick combination has Hinata falling back every now and then. It must have been painful, but she knew he wouldn't give up until it was mastered. Yachi would just have to support them in anyway she can. She applied the lotion to the first bruise. Hinata instantly tensed up at the contact.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she apologized. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, the cream was just cold," he replied. "I don't think you can ever hurt me, Hitoka-chan."

She didn't say anything, grateful for the fact that Hinata's back was still turned around. Yachi applied the lotion to every bruise she could find, rubbing it with gentle care.

"There, all done," she smiled, closing the lotion lid.

"Thanks Hitoka-chan," he turned around, giving her a brilliant smile.

"It's no problem. That's my job," she replied. "Hopefully the bruises heal quickly."

Hinata suddenly turned back away from her. "You know," he mumbled. "Natsu always say that kisses make the pain go away." She watched as his body went upright again, though he still didn't face her. "Not that I'm asking you to give me a kiss. It's just a think my sister says. But, um, anyway-"

"I don't mind." Yachi was surprised at her own boldness. Hinata's head shot up, but still wasn't looking at her. The truth was that she really didn't mind kissing Hinata. She would probably kiss him on the lips if he asked. "I-its my job as a manager to make sure you're okay."

She saw his ears turn red, "Then, if you don't mind."

Yachi gulped. Her heart was beating so fast she was scared that Hinata might hear it. Yachi got even braver and placed her hands on his shoulder, to which he placed his own hand over her. Inching closer to him, she leaned in and kissed the biggest bruise he had, which was around his right shoulder. She kissed the little bruises too. There was a small scar on his left side side, she kissed that as well. All the while Hinata started to become more relaxed than when she was putting on the cream. There was no flinching from his end.

"Finished," she said breathlessly. Hinata lingered in letting go one of the hands he held.

"T-thanks," he turned around. "I feel much better now."

"You're welcome."

They both stared at each others' blushing expressions. Yachi realized that they really needed to hurry up, since practice was going to start soon, and the nurse was going to be in any moment. Hinata was still shirtless and they were both on the bed, not that ideal situation to be caught in.

"You know," Hinata started, this time it looked like he was pouting a bit. "Kageyama hit me yesterday, I think I might have bruised my lips. Can you heal that?"


	8. Surprised Kiss (YamaYachi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YamaYachi is so pure, so innocent.   
> Prompt #18: Surprised Kiss (YamaYachi)

* * *

Yamaguchi exited the court and sat on one of the nearby staircases. In a few minutes they were about to play their final preliminary match. This was their last chance to go to nationals. No, this was their last chance to _win_ nationals. They were going to play at the big stage. He was going to be sure of it.

"Tadashi?"

A soft voice made him raise his head. Yachi had appeared in front of him, giving him a concerned look. He tried to reassure her with a smile, but it wasn't coming out for him.

"You're shaking," she said, sitting down next to him. He didn't even realize he was shaking until Yachi grabbed his hands. "What's wrong?"

It was no use trying to lie to Yachi, not when she's known to encourage the team to voice out their nerves to her. Better out than in, she tells them.

"It's our last chance to win Nationals," he started. "The pressure is bigger than ever right now. I mean look, I'm their captain and I'm not even in their with them. Pathetic isn't it?"

"Not it's not!" she insisted. "It's totally normal to be nervous. I'm nervous and I'm not actually playing."

He finally manage to give her a small smile, but he didn't feel any better. "Last match my serves only managed to bring in 10 points in three sets," he continued. "That's not even enough to win a set, let alone a match."

"It's not like you can win on your own," Yachi pointed out. "Your pinch serves are what made us get the lead in the end."

"I know that," he replied, his shaking getting worse. "I know that already, but I can't help it. What if I mess up my serve again? Or don't jump high enough to block a receive? Or-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence, since Yachi had suddenly cupped his face with her hands and pulled him into a big kiss. Her soft lips were intoxicating and immediately he felt his shoulders unwind. He closed his eyes and kissed her back.

When they parted, Yachi looked embarrassed that she did that. Yamaguchi was still trying to process what exactly just happened. After another awkward moment of silence, Yachi took his hands into his and forced him to look at her.

"Shimizu-senpai once said that nerves are like a cold, you can get better once you give it to someone else," she blushed, but there was a very unflinching look in her eyes. "So give them to me. I'll take all your nervousness and keep them all to myself. I can handle it. Please just play your best out there with everyone."

He took all of her in. Yachi's strong-willed brown eyes, her hands still on top of his, even her slightly trembling. He really was pathetic. Yamaguchi wasn't someone who was weak enough to worry his own manager. They were going to win this. Yamaguchi was a third-year and their captain. There was nothing to be afraid of.

Yamaguchi laughed, leaving Yachi with a very confused expression on her face. They both stood up, their hands still interlocked. "Hitoka-chan, you're amazing, you know? My nerves are completely gone. Thank you."

"I'm not that amazing," she replied, but gave him a huge smile regardless. "I'm just glad to help."

"Actually," he said, bending down until he was about eye-level with her. "I might be just a little more nervous than I thought. Can I ask you to hold on to them for me?"

Her cheeks turned an adorable shade of pink, for the first time since she kissed him she looked away shyly. "It would be my pleasure."

Yamaguchi grinned and kissed her lips once more. They were definitely going to win this match.


	9. Giggly/Neck Kiss (TsukiYachi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad someone requested another TsukiYachi. The first one was such a sad prompt and I really wanted to make something lighthearted and fluffy. Also, I headcanon that Akiteru is the captain of this ship.
> 
> Prompts: #14 Kiss On The Neck & #22 Giggly Kiss (TsukiYachi)

* * *

Tsukishima was literally gone for ten minutes. He didn’t think that this much embarrassment could happen in that short amount of time. Coming back from the convenience store, the last thing he expected to see was his girlfriend and his older brother huddled on the couch looking at photo albums. They didn’t even realize that he had come back.

“I’m home,” he loomed in front of them. They immediately turned to look at him with expressions that reminded Tsukishima of when Nishinoya and Tanaka got caught by Dachi doing something they weren’t suppose to. “So, what’s going on here?”

“Kei! Welcome back,” Akiteru grinned, closing the album shut. “Did you get me my drink?”

“Right here,” Tsukishima replied, handing him one of the drinks from the bag. He looked over at Yachi who was deliberately trying to avoid his gaze. “You didn’t answer my question.”

“Nothing really,” Akiteru replied, opening the drink. “I was just showing Yacchan here some pictures.”

“What kind of pictures, Nii-chan,” his eyes narrowed at Yachi, who was at this point biting her lip.

“Pictures dear little brother, just pictures,” his brother grinned mischievously. Tsukishima grimaced, based on his brother’s expression and Yachi’s reaction, this could not have been good. Dropping the shopping bag to the ground, he reached over to grabbed Yachi’s hand.

“Huh?” she reacted. Tsukishima merely just pulled her along behind him, leaving a bemused Akiteru on the couch, laughing. “Kei-kun, what are you doing?” He led her all the way to his room and slammed the door shut behind him.

“What did you see?” he asked, putting both hands on the wall, enclosing Yachi in the middle of him and the door. He lowered his head until he was at eye level with her.  

“N-nothing,” she replied, biting her lip harder. She looked like she was trying very hard not to laugh. His brother was privy to some pretty uncool things about him, things he rather his girlfriend not see if he could help him.

“Hmm, is that so?” he inched closer to her until she felt his breath on her neck. “Are you sure about that?”

“Y-yes,” she hesitated.

No sooner that she answered were Tsukishima’s lips all over her neck. It was one of her most ticklish spots and he knew that. He planted rapid, tiny kisses in various sections of her neck. Yachi couldn’t help but let out a little giggle.

“Kei-kun,” she laughed. “Stop that! It tickles.”

He lifted his head back up and asked again, “Are you going to tell me what you saw?”

“I told you,” She gulped and looked away with a sheepish smile, “I didn’t see anything.”

“Liar.”

Tsukishima lifted her up and carried her onto his bed, where he sat down with Yachi in his arms. She looked pretty nervous at guessing what his next move was going to be, which made him slightly more inclined to tease her a bit more. He kissed her straight on the lips. It wasn’t a rough kiss, but a slow one, the kind where he starts off leading her into it until she found her own rhythm. She must have forgotten that he wanted to know something. He waited until her hands went around his neck, which only happens when she is really into kissing him, before he started ticking him underneath her armpits.

“Kei-kun!” she gasped, breaking of the kiss. She was laughing from his touch. “Kei-kun, that was totally not fair!”

“You were lying to me,” he smirked. “I had to get even. Now, are you going to tell me?”

“No!”

He grinned, and pulled her in to another kiss. He was met this time with a bit more resistence from her end, but he wasn’t worried. Smoothly he placed one of his hands under Yach’s shirt, and with one finger, began to outline her stomach in little circles.

“Ah!,” she giggled, taking his hand out of her shirt. “You’re hand is cold! Alright Kei-kun, you win! I’ll tell you.”

She squirmed out of his lap and sat next to him on the bed, “Okay,” she said and whispered in his ears about the pictures Akiteru showed her.

His eyes widened at what she just told him. A rare blush appeared on his face, which Yachi will never admit out-loud but she loved seeing him be embarrassed for a change. However, it didn’t last long until his eyes darkened.

“I’m going to kill him,” he stood up and headed towards the door.

“If it makes you feel any better, I thought you looked cute in a dress,” she smiled.

Tsukishima glared at her, before giving her a scary smile. “Hitoka, after I’m done with my brother, I’ll come back to you. I don’t want to make you laugh next time.”

Yachi turned bright red. Maybe she should have lied instead.


	10. Drunk/Sloppy Kiss (OikaYachi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favorite Rare Pair <3 I had a lot of fun writing this one. 
> 
> Prompt #3: Drunk/Sloppy Kiss (OikaYachi)

* * *

 

He was surprised to receive a phone call from one of Yachi’s friends saying that his cute little girlfriend had gotten completely wasted at her class’ karaoke party. He had never seen her drink more than half a can of beer, let alone enough to get completely wasted.

“You might want to pick her up soon,” her friend giggled through the phone. “She gets awfully _friendly_ when she’s drunk.”

Oikawa was there in less than half-an-hour, where he found Yachi laughing through the microphone on top of the table. When she saw him, her face turned into an even brighter smile. Any other day he would have loved to see her smile. But her smiling with a room filled with guys from her class, not so much, especially since they were looking her in a way that he would have to punch them.

“Tooooruu!,” she slurred. “Why are you here? Are you going to sing?”

“No, my lady,” he replied, grabbing her and putting her on the ground. She faltered a bit, but Oikawa kept her steady. “We’re going home.”

“Ehhh, why? I want to sing some more,” she pouted. He gulped, that face was just too cute.

“Yeah Oikawa-senpai, let the girl sing,” one of the guys laughed.

Oikaa shot him a glare that probably sobered the guy up. “Sorry guys, we’re going to head out early. Please enjoy the rest of your night.” He grabbed Yachi’s hand and left the karaoke room. With a fake smile he gave one last wave, “Bye-Bye”

Outside the karaoke place the air was cold. Yachi was wearing a simple black dress and a light cardigan. Her was was flusehd with the heat and excitement from the inside, and he noticed that she was even wearing makeup. She was shivering a bit, so Oikawa put his own sweater on top of her. It was way to big for her, but it worked out since he didn’t realize how short her dress was today.

“Thank you,” she cheered and started walking. However, still a little woozy, she didn’t make it that far before Oikawa grabbed her again.

“How much did you really have to drink?” he sighed, as he couched down to let Yachi climbed on his back. She giggled and they started walking in the direction of their apartment. All the while Yachi was laughing and mumbling incoherent things.

“Go faster, my stead!” she cheered.

“Hitoka-chan, please stop kicking around. It makes it harder to walk.” Oikawa sighed and hoisted Yachi properly on his back. She giggled and hugged him even tighter, encircling her legs around his waist. “Also, loosen up. You’re choking me.”

“Kay!,” she let loosened her grip and snuggled close. “I love you, Tooru,”

“And I as well,” he smiled. Suddenly he felt her kissing the side of his neck. His face turned red. “H-hey, what are you doing?”

“Kissing you,” she sang, kissing him on the back some more. “Let’s kiss a lot!”

“Hitoka, can’t you wait till we get home?” Oikawa said nervously. “I didn’t know you were so bold when you’re intoxicated.”

“Tooru,” she slurred again. “Kiss me!”

“When we get home I promise to kiss you until your knees turn into jelly” he smirked. Usually a line like this would send Yachi into a blubbering mess, but with drunk Yachi, it just made her even braver. She nibbled on his ear, his weakest spot. He almost dropped her because he was so surprised. His cheeks might have been getting red. “H-hey, if you keep doing stuff like that, I’m going to get angry.”

“Ehhhhh?”

This was going to be a long night, he figured. The rest of the way was less trouble, however. Yachi had stopped trying to kiss him and was preoccupied with singing. It was better than her trying to attack him while they walked. When they got in front of their door, he slowly put her feet on the ground and fumbled inside his pocket for the key.She was steadier on her feet now than when they left.

“There, we made it,” he opened the door and took off his shoes. Yachi also took off her own shoes and was much more stable than when she left. “Okay, let’s get some food in you.”

He headed towards the kitchen, but was stopped when Yachi went in front of him. She had an uncharacteristically devilish smile to her. In one motion she pulled his shirt towards her and gave him a sloppy kiss.

“Hitoka,” he mumbled, eyes widened, trying to pull her off. It was no use as she kept given him even harder kisses, going far as sucking the bottom of his lip. After a while, even Oikawa couldn’t resist and put his arms around her. They kissed and fumbled around the apartment until they reached the bedroom.

“I love you Tooru,” she giggled on the bed, lifting her arms for a hug. Oikawa obliged and returned the hug.

“I love you too,” he sighed, as she snuggled up closer. After a couple of seconds she didn’t move from the spot. Yachi had fallen asleep. This was the most trouble that Yachi has ever given him. Not that he planned on doing anything to her tonight (since he had morals), but that didn’t stop him from being all hot and bothered, especially after kissing like that. Annoyed, he took one last look at her sleeping, smiling face, before getting up to take a _very_ cold shower.

Oikawa was going to make her pay in the morning.


	11. Exhausted Parental Kiss (KageYachi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a sequel to the other KageYachi fic in this series. I love domestic KageYachi.
> 
> Prompt #20: Exhausted Parental Kiss (KageYachi)

* * *

The sounds of a wailing child woke him up. Kageyama groaned and looked at the clock on his nightstand. It was three-o-clock in the morning. Three. Which meant that the baby has only been asleep for two hours since the last time he cried. Which meant that he only slept for two hours since. Kageyama swears it felt like five minutes.

“It’s okay,” Yachi yawned from his side. She lazily placed a kiss on his cheek. “I got it. You can go back to sleep. He already ate, so he probably just wants to be picked up.”

Kageyama sighed, and gently pushed her back onto the pillows. “Nah, I’ll go this time. You need to sleep.”

“Huh? But you have an important practice match tomorrow,” she insisted. “Your team needs their coach to be well rested.”

Any other day, since their son was born, he would have jumped at the chance to go back to sleep. It’s like his son doesn’t like to do anything other than cry, eat, and leave dirty diapers. But, Yachi had it worst. She was suppose to be on maternity leave, but somehow ended up taking on some work home with her. Kageyama has been so busy with his high-school team that he hasn’t been home nearly as much as he should. Yachi never complained, but the bags underneath her eyes was an indicator that she needed a break. Plus, he found a pacifier in his bento yesterday.

“I said it’s fine,” he tried to hold back a yawn, and got up the bed. Stretching out his arms, he headed towards the baby’s room. It was decorated simply, we matching furniture that Yachi had insisted they get.

Kageyama peered inside the cradle, where his son continued to cry. He gently picked him up with two hands. His son didn’t completely stop crying, but he at least did stop wailing. Checking his diaper, he prayed that he wasn’t in need of a change. After a sniff test that left him in the clear, he tried rocking him up and down to try and soothe him. He was careful to not rock too hard.

The piercing scream that followed suggested that he wasn’t doing a good job. He panicked and put him back in the crib. He just cried harder.

“There, there?” he said awkwardly, trying to remember what Yachi usually does in these situations, but he couldn’t think of anything. He picked him up once more and took him to the rocking chair that Yachi also insisted they buy. He held him as they rocked back and forth, but he just kept crying. HE really hope that he wasn’t suppose to sing to him or anything.  Kageyama was confused. Yeah, he was a new parent, and people have warned him that it’s a job you lean on the go, but if he couldn’t stop his own son from crying now, then how good of a father could he be? “What do you want me to do?”

“You might want to burp him.”

He cringed. This is exactly what he didn’t want to happen. Yachi came to his side and held her hands to receive their son. Kageyama carefully handed him over.

“Shh, shh,” she soothed as she put the baby on her chest and began patting him gently. After a minute of pats, the baby burped and the crying instantly stopped.“Oh my, that was a big one, wasn’t it?”

“How did you know to do that?” he asked with is eyes wide opened. What he couldn’t do, Yachi did in five seconds.

“Practice,” she shrugged, placing a kiss on the baby’s forehead.

Their son eyes started to close, and soon enough her was asleep. She smiled at Kageyama, who looked guilty at her. “Sorry,” he mumbled.

“For what?” she asked,  holding the baby closer.

“I wanted you to sleep,” he got up from the chair. He put his put his arms around Yachi and his son. He closed his eyes and inhaled both of their scents. Both of them were so tiny in his arms. “I haven’t had time to help you since the baby came home, you deserve a break.”

“I don’t mind. I love taking care of him,” Yachi whispered, putting the baby back in the cradle and tucking him in. “Besides, I’m sure our son wants to go cheer on Papa and his team at nationals this year.”

Kageyama blushed. Papa. It was still strange that from now on he was going to be called that. He looked at Yachi, his wife, the mother of his child. Mama.

Currently the mother of his child was fighting her own battle with her drooping eyes. It was bedtime for her too. Kageyama smiled and lifted her up bridal style.

“Eeep” she gaped before covering her mouth and looking nervously to the child, who didn’t seem to hear the noise. “Tobio?”

“Shh,” he shushed with a smirk, and carried her out the room and into their own bedroom. He placed her on the bed and tucked her in, before going inside the covers himself. Once inside, he pulled her closer and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead. Then he kissed both her eyelids, her nose, and finally, her lips. “I love you.”

Yachi smiled and held him tighter as they both finally slept the rest of the night.


End file.
